1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination urine meter and urinary drainage bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to this invention urine meters and urinary drainage bags were separate devices. An example of a urine meter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,607. An example of a urinary drainage bag shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,406. The principal object of this invention is to provide a single unit which serves both as a urine meter and also as a urinary drainage bag. A further object of the present invention is to provide a unit which is of relatively simple construction and accordingly is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.